


What Would You Do If You Only Had A Week Left?

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: A Depressing Side [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Burning Neighborhood, Burning Town, Death, Destruction, Electronics Malfunctiontioning, End of the World, F/M, Fires, Human Castiel, Hurt, I will ad more tags as I go on, Loss Of Homes, M/M, No Cars, No Electronics, No Government Help, Sadness, Sex, Smut, Straight Sex, Swearing, Unexplained Fires, death of family members, end of the world sex, pussy sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: When Dean, Sam and Cas discover that the world is going to end in just a week. They make a pact that they’re going to survive as long as humanly possible together.Discontinued - (No one liked it so I don’t think I’m going to bother writing more for it)





	1. Day One Electronics

**Monday**

 

All throughout the United States a loud blaring noise started emitting from the televisions, shaking families from their homes with the loud disturbing high pitched shrieks that were cracking and breaking windows and mirrors. 

 

Newscasters that tried to air on TV to speak of the unexplainable sound that was currently driving the country insane were unable override the buzz and instead were on the tv talking with no sound utterly mute.

 

The streets were filled with people running from their houses. Some resorting to smashing their TVs in desperation. But no matter how many times they took a baseball bat to the speakers it was still screaming the ear bleeding noise.

 

“Dean make it stop!” Sam was half hysterical, covering his hands while Dean took a hammer to their family television. 

 

“I’m fuckin tryin!” The teen swung the hammer forward again, glass shattering and joining the pile on the floor. “It’s not fuckin’ working! Dad!” He looked to the basement stairs where his father had raced down minutes earlier.

 

“Dad!” 

 

He heard yells from down below, followed by footsteps that belongs to John Winchester. “I found it!” The tall man grabbed the TV and hauled it outside, throwing it in the yard and pulling out a can of gasoline that he dunked the television in. 

 

“Dad wait?” Dean’s face was screwed up as he watched his dad light a match and throw it on the TV, it’s sounds of anguish only intensifying as it burned. 

 

“Fuck!” 

 

John ran back to the house, tracking mud and dirt through the kitchen and out the other door. The two boys watched and waited while their dad came racing back through the house and outside door to drop a long hose on the ground. With practiced hands he connected the long tube to the faucet outside and turned it on, sending water shooting through the other end. 

 

“What are you standin’ there for? Grab the fuckin’ hose!” Hes bellowed to his children.

 

Sam hesitates while Dean moved into action to follow his dad's command. He picked up the end of the hose and directed it at the burning TV, adjusting the settings on it to try and send a mist of water over the whole TV. 

 

The fire began to dwindle and the screams went back to what they were before. 

 

“Dad what the hell are we gonna do?!” Dean yelled over the sound.

 

“I don’t know! I don’t think there’s anything to do!” He cried in return.

 

The three heard a loud crash and looked to their neighbors who were throwing their TV sets on the windows. 

 

Mary has raced out of the house to beckon them to come back inside so they weren’t at least standing right next to the goddamn thing.

 

The door was slammed shut but they could all still hear the excruciating sound that filled the neighborhood.

 

“Mom, Dad! Me and Sam are gonna go to the woods! Shouldn’t be loud there!” Dean was looking between his parents for their okay and then he was grabbing Sam and leaping for the door. 

 

It took awhile for them to reach the secluded woods that nobody rarely went too. Kansas didn’t have too many thick woods but they did have one that was considered the biggest for their small neighborhood. 

 

“Dean what’s happening? Why are people’s TV’s doing that?” Sam was staring at the town from the top of the hill where the forest was located. 

 

“I don’t fuckin’ know. I just- my head hurts so fuckin’ much.” The older boy took his hand and pressed it to the side of his skull. 

 

The sound could still be heard from where they were but it had quieted down. 

 

“Do you think it’ll stop?” Sam who usually knew everything was at a loss with this one. He resorted back to his kid self when scared. Always asking Dean questions, finding himself wanting to cry and trying to not mess up. 

 

“Yeah, it has to. The government or someone will fix it. Don’t worry Sammy, it’s okay.” Dean wrapped his arm around his younger brother and drew him in by his side. “Don’t Get your panties in a twist over some TVs breakin’.” 

 

Sam sighed, laying his head on Dean’s shoulder. “Guess you’re right…”

 

Dean smirked, punching Sam’s shoulder. “Always am.” 

 

The younger boy rolled his eyes and elbowed Dean back. “Likewise.”

 

Dean felt a buzz and realized someone was texting him. He frowned, digging out his phone from his pocket. 

 

**Cas:** _ You alright? _

 

It was just Cas, always there to check in on him. Dean found himself smiling as he texted back.

 

**Dean:** _ Course I am _

**Dean:** _ Think the TVs are gonna end me? Lmao _

 

**Cas:** _ I was just worried, that’s all _

 

**Dean:** _ That’s why you’re great Cas  _

 

Sam peered over at his phone, his eyebrows furrowing. “Who are you texting?”

 

“Cas.”

 

Sam looked up at his brother and then back to his phone. “Thought it was a girl, you got that; “oh my lord I’m in love” smile on your face.” He laughed at the glare Dean sent him.

 

“Yeah well it’s not.” Dean but back lamely. 

 

Sam rolled his eyes.

 

A loud scream could be heard in the distance and when the boys looked up they saw that a car as driven itself into a poll and was now on fire.

 

“The fuck?” Dean was frowning at the display.

 

Suddenly at full force the loud angry pitch was back and attacking them. 

 

“What the hell!” Sam was looking around frantically. 

 

“It’s my fuckin’ phone!” Dean was staring at his Samsung in horror as it radiated the horrible noise. 

 

“Chuck it! Throw it over the hill! Something, anything!” Sam was covering his ears and backing away from Dean.

 

The older boy groaned in frustration but complied nonetheless at launching his phone over the hillside and watching as rolled down the hill and out of site. 

 

“God fucking dammit!” He stomped his foot in anger, looking around to punch something. 

 

“Dean calm down! There’s something seriously wrong!” Sam was close to tears at this point. “I-I don’t know what’s happening and I can’t fucking deal with you having a mental breakdown right now if I’m going to!” 

 

Dean stopped, his eyes calming as he took in his brothers scared stance. “Hey look, it’s gonna be okay.” Dean moves forward, pulling the younger Winchester into a hug. 

 

“I don’t wanna be scared, this is supposed to happen. Whatever the hell this is…” Sam was pressing his face into Dean’s shirt, making his speech hard for Dean to hear.

 

“Don’t worry Sammy, I won’t let anything happen to you alright. Maybe something got fucked with a cell tower or some bullshit like that.” He rubbed his hand up and down the young boy’s back. 

 

“But remember, whatever happens. I’ll always put you first, okay?”

 

Sam nodded his head, his arms tightening around Dean. 


	2. Firey Sex

**Tuesday**

It was a long day, the whole neighborhood was afrite with what would happen next. The entire day was filled with different kinds of electronics and automobiles creating loud and distressing noises.

This continued to last all day and halfway through the night. Cars were left in the middle of the street, some were driven into buildings from the driver in too much of a hurry to jump out.

Families returned to their homes and waited for things to change. No one knew how, but the government or hell anyone had to come and save them.

Sure no one could sleep from the constant and irritating noise but some tried with all their might to block it out.

It wasn’t until 12:00 on the dot that all the noise stopped. Everything. The whole town seemed to freeze, waiting, patiently for something to happen.

The Winchesters held their breath, Mary wrapping her arms tight around her boy’s as their father stood guard with his rifle by the front door.

They waited and waited…

But nothing happened.

It was almost as if nothing was going to happen.

Then a blood curdling scream was heard outside and everything that had once been making screeching noises was inflamed. Catching anything that was near it on fire as well.

“Run! Take your brother outside!”

The house was burning more quickly than Dean had ever thought possible.

He grabbed Sam’s hand and lunged for the door, practically falling down the stairs as he dragged his brother outside.

His body was burning and his feet had just about slammed and stumbled into everything but he had managed to get him and Sam outside so he called it a win.

When the brothers were far enough away from the house they took in as much air as they could.

But after taking a breather they realized that their home wasn’t the only one on fire.

The whole town seemed to be aflame.

“Fuck!” Dean was breathing rapidly, his eyes raking over the whole scene of the neighborhood burning.

Sam was glued to his side, quaking with fear as his eyes stuck to the door the two had run out of.

“They’re not gonna make it are they?” Sam gulped out, his eyes looked up to Dean’s.

“No Sammy, they’re fine. It’s fine.” The older boy pretended the tears that clouded his vision weren’t there when he answered his brother.

A loud burst of windows caught their attention and flames were now pouring out of the second story window.

“Dad! Mom! Fuckin’ Adam!” Sam was brought to tears, his shoulders shaking as he took in the situation.

The house made a loud exploding noise and the composure of the house started to crumble.

“Dad!”

John Winchester was running down the stairs, dodging falling pieces of wood as he tried to make his way to the front door.

He jumped over a fallen burning wood panel and was almost to the door when a loud cracking noise was heard right above him. The entire second floor collapse, crushing him under the debris.

Mary and Adam had been killed almost instantly, their bodies succumbing to the high heat temperatures and smoke. Bringing them both into a sense of shock that sent their bodies into a coma.

Sam has fallen to the ground by then, his body racking with sobs as he screamed in anguish. “Dad! Mom! No! Adam! Please!” He cried.

Dean’s eyes were pools of tears, his face cracking and showing how hurt he truly was. “Sammy we gotta get help Cas.” He latched onto his little brothers arm and pulled him up practically screaming in his face. “Sammy we have to get out of here!” His chest was shaking by then and he was practically sobbing as well.

“Dean-“ he gasped, coughing as he tried to breathe. “Dean they’re dead!” He screamed, he lip quivering as he took in another deep breath.

“I know Sammy, I know. But we gotta get to Cas okay? I can’t let him die too.” He was in emotional turmoil over witnessing what had just happened to his family and he couldn’t bare the thought of his best friend burning alive as well.

Sammy nodded, and kept nodding. His head was swimming with thoughts and none of them had to do with finding Cas. It was everything and nothing at all. He couldn’t even focus on saving himself.

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam and yanked him over his shoulder. He turned and ran as fast as he could to his friends house, jumped and sliding past cars, TV sets, burning wood and anything else that had been trashed in the following days.

When he reached the Novak house the whole thing was burned up. The fire appeared to have gotten the whole building.

He could make out four people standing in the front lawn, all hunched over and coughing.

He dropped Sam on the ground, trying to be as gentle as he could, then raced over to the people.

Lucifer, Gabriel, Michael and Anna.

“Where the fuck is Cas!” He looked frantically between the four people.

“We- we couldn’t, he was trapped behind a door. We’d never make it out if we stayed.” Gabriel cried out, coughing at the end in a gruesome fashion.

Dean’s eyes turned deadly, their gaze locked on the door to the house that he friend was trapped in.

“I’m not lettin’ him fuckin’ die.”

Before Castiel’s siblings could interfere with his plan he charged into the burning out and right into the heat of the fire.

Everything was lit up, curtains, rugs, walls, stairs. The whole fucking house was being destroyed as he breathed.

Door, door, door. He kept repeating in his head, looking for some kind of door that would have appeared to be blocked.

He pulled his flannel shirt over his mouth and tried to see through the smoky haze.

There were so doors closed on the first floor which only left the second.

As he ran up the stairs he saw that part of the ceiling was already caving in and it was a matter of minutes before the whole thing was toast.

“Cas!” He tried calling out.

“Cas where the hell are you?!”

He ducked under wood beams and rummaged through bedrooms but he couldn’t find Cas.

He did find however the bodies of Mr. Novak, Balthazar and Samandriel. All of which were skewered with wooden planks.

He was about to give up hope, his eyes burning the heated air of the house. The floor was cracking and groaning under his weight and he was surprised he hadn’t fallen through yet.

“Dean.”

It was faint and barely recognizable above the roaring of the fire but Dean heard it.

“Cas!”

He looked around, trying to decipher where the noise had come from.

“Dean please.”

Castiel’s bedroom.

He dashed through the hallways, slamming his body through the door and causing more wood to crack and fall behind him.

“Cas!”

“Dean.”

The closet.

He tore his way over to the closet that was practically hidden behind all the wood that fell in front of it.

He grabbed onto a piece of wood and violently yanked it, his hands blistering and burning as he did so.

“Hang on Cas!” He inhaled and coughed, smoke filling his lungs instead of fresh air.

“Dean.” The call was weaker and Dean panicked, his arms felt like they were on fire with the rest of the house as he tore away at what was between him and Cas.

A large blast could be heard from the house side of the house and Dean tore over the door, the thing practically falling off the hinges as he did so.

Without hesitation he reached down and grabbed the smaller boy, hoisting him up and over his shoulder.

The ceiling above made a creaking noise and Dean turned and ran, the sound of crashing behind him as he forced his feet to move as fast as humanly possible.

Another loud bang and the house was shifting.

Door, door, door!

He grabbed hold of the door and pushed himself off of it, launching himself and Castiel out as the house gave in on itself and fell to the ground.

Dean was face first on the concrete, his forehead bleeding and his elbows and knees skinned and gushing blood.

Cas has his the back of his head but that didn’t matter because Dean could see him breathing. It might have been shaky and he was coughing out a hell of a lot of smoke but he was fine.

Alive and fine.

Dean took a deep breath and closed his eyes, the pounding of his head increasing as time went on.

“Dean?! Cas?! Don’t go to sleep! Stay awake!”

So many people were crowding around them, their hands touching and prodding at the two. Dean would have normally been pissed but down he could only manage to wrap his arm around Castiel before he passed out.

When Dean came to hours later the remaining Novak family and Sam were staring worriedly at him.

“Oh Dean we were so worried!” Anna immediately wrapped her arms around the teen, her grip a little too harm.

“I’m good.” He choked out.

Sam pried the other girl off his brother and gave him his own, more gentle hug. “If I wasn’t so happy I’d kill you.” He whispered into Dean’s ear.

The older Winchester gave him his famous smirk, “love you too Sammy.”

Dean looked around his eyes becoming more worried when he didn’t see Cas.

“Where the hell is Cas?” The older boy was trying to sit up, his whole body was against the idea and so he was left to struggle his way into a sitting position.

“Hey, hey, calm down. He’s in the other room passed out. He should be good in the morning.” Sam was nodding his head in a comforting manner to show that he was telling Dean good news.

“Thank fuck.” He exhaled, his body relaxing as he laid back down, his vision looking up at the ceiling.

“Never thought I’d say this; but fuck you Dean Winchester. You saved my little brother.” Gabe was trying to glare at him but he relieved and thankful expression showed through.

“No beggie, he’s like a brother to me. I couldn’t let him die.” He looked away at the thought of his parents and youngest siblings deaths.

“Still; thanks Winchester.” Lucifer acknowledged, his head nodding in approval.

“We’ll be in the other room, get some rest okay.” Sam gave his hand a squeeze and left, the other boy’s following behind.

Only Anna remained, her body making its way over to Dean where she sat down on the end of the bed next to him.

He didn’t really know what to say so he supposed asking, “hey where the hell am I?” Was a good one.

Anna shrugged, “Michael found it, bank closed down last year, still relatively decent. And it didn’t burn down so that’s a plus.” He turned and gave him a smile, one he recognized almost immediately.

She turned and crawled over him, mindful of his still painful welts and burns. “So Dean, ever hear of the last on Earth speech?” She smirked and began to unbutton her shirt, tossing it on the floor when she’d gotten it off.

Dean gazed up at her in all her glory. She was straddling his waist, her hips starting to roach gently against his in a motion that immediately got his dick to start to harden.

“I was thinkin’ you me, why the hell not? I’ve always had a thing for freckles.” She smiled, leaning down carefully and brushing her lips against his.

“So what do you say?” She whispered against his.

He surged forward as best as he could, bringing his lips to hers and meeting her licks and bits as best as he could in his condition.

“Help my crippled ass get my clothes off and I’d sure as hell like to fuck your pussy.” He groaned out, his voice deeper than before.

She slid out of her bra, her full and perky tits on full display for Dean to admire.

She hopped off the bed for a moment, discarding her pants and underwear before climbing back onto him and helping him take off his layers of plaid and jeans.

“Much better.” She purred, rocking her hips down against his.

“Oh fuck.” He groaned, his eyes closing as he dick throbbed in his underwear. “Jesus Christ.” He threw his head back, his hips bucking up on their own command.

She slowly and painfully pulled his underwear off of his cock.

She backed up on his legs till her head was at view with his dick and then she latched on and sucked the whole thing down her throat.

Dean had to bite his lip from screaming out in pleasure. His lip was becoming bloody and by the end of the night he guessed it would be a swollen and red mess.

She bobbed her head up and down, moaning and groaning as she sucked, sending vibrations through Dean’s body.

“Fuck! God I wanna fuck you!” He cried out, his eyes slammed shut as she deepthroated him one last time.

She popped off, licking her lips before she resumed her place on his hips. “Let’s get to it then.” She hovered over his dick before sinking down onto it, her warm pussy enclosing over Dean’s cock in the best way imaginable.

“Holy shit!” His thrust up without thinking, his whole body needing to be deeper in Anna.

She pushed herself up before falling back down on him, her own moans filling the room as she did so.

His hands moved from the bedding that he was clutching to her hips as he worked up a pace in thrusting into her tight heat.

“Jesus fuck! Agh!” He groaned as he pushed farther in, his whole body sizzling with the movements he and Anna were making.

“Right there! Ah!” She grinded down on him, her hips swaying and bouncing as she fucked herself back on Dean. “Fuck- fuck- fuck- I-“ she closed her eyes and grabbed onto Dean’s hands, the death grip she had on the almost felt as if she was breaking them.

Her pussy clamped down on him and tightened to the point where he wouldn’t have been able to not come.

With one final trust he emptied into her body, his eyes closing with the intensity of it all.

She gasped as she unclenched, slowly and carefully raising herself off his cock.

Dean groaned at the lost heat but complied when she moved up towards his head and placed a loving kiss on his lips.

“I should get dressed.” She went to get off the bed but Dean grabbed onto her waist and pulled her back. “A few minutes, just stay for a bit.”

She rolled her eyes playfully but did as he asked and circled up next to him.

Just as Dean thought she was asleep the girl uttered a sentence that had Dean’s heart breaking.

“I always liked you, figured one day we could be something. But now it seems like the world’s going to end. So I guess all my waiting for for nothing.”

Dean didn’t say anything in return, just ran his fingers through her hair in a soothing motion.


End file.
